


Pós-Jogo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BOKUTETAS, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokutits, Breast Fucking, Chest Kink, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fanfics da Quarentena, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP Quase Provável, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn My Ass, Spoilers, Top Akaashi Keiji, tit fucking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Akaashi só queria demonstrar o quanto amava seu namorado depois de assistir sua partida pelo Black Jackals.[BokuAka]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pós-Jogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Fanfic higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita por mãos lavadas com sabonete líquido e enluvadas, portanto absolutamente livre de coronavírus! 😷😌
> 
> Assim como "Mensagens Dúbias" essa fic surgiu no grupo [Haikyuu Brasil 18+] do Facebook e também faz parte do projeto [Fanfics de Quarentena], o mesmo projeto que promove a tag [#Porndivascollab no Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/porndivascollab), porém essa foi outra das ideias loucas que eu resolvi arregaçar a mangas, porque o mundo precisa de mais AkaTop, néam?!
> 
> Melhor coisa da Quarentena? Com certeza Top! Akaashi.
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Sempre... sempre querendo você...

Aquele jogo tinha durado tanto quanto uma vida, ele estava acostumado, no entanto, estar no ginásio assistindo não era diferente como telespectador ou como jogador, se ele fosse sincero a melhor parte era poder analisar as jogadas com mais atenção, e claro, observar seu namorado dando o melhor dentro da quadra.

Akaashi assistiu Bokuto saindo do banheiro com nada além de uma toalha enrolada no quadril e outra nas mãos enquanto ele secava os cabelos, geralmente ele não usava nada, mas provavelmente encontrou a toalha que Akaashi deixou a disposição dele no banheiro e por um milagre não a ignorou.

— Esse jogo foi incrível, não foi? — Bokuto disse se atirando na cama, a toalha dos cabelos largada no chão. — Você viu quando eu matei aquela bola no peito?

O mergulho fez o colchão afundar um pouco e Akaashi sorriu, seus dedos voaram para os fios grisalhos que pendiam em cima dos olhos que brilhavam como ouro, Bokuto deitou-se ao lado dele, o corpo quente e a pele vermelha do banho.

— Claro que vi. — Akaashi murmurou enquanto Bokuto colava a boca na dele e se afastava rapidamente um sorriso feliz enfeitando seus lábios. — Você foi muito bem, Koutaro...

Akaashi puxou a toalha da cintura de Bokuto, expondo o membro bonito que estava aninhado entre os ralos pelos cinzentos, a mão do moreno percorreu ali, tocando a pele aquecida, subindo e descendo em toda a área, mas sem tocar onde Bokuto mais ansiava.

— Keiji... — Novamente Bokuto se inclinou em direção à boca do namorado. — Senti sua falta...

As agendas deles não coincidia mais como nos tempos remotos da adolescência, eles não podiam nem morar juntos por conta do trabalho enlouquecedor de Akaashi que muitas vezes virava noites no escritório da editora, Bokuto também passava mais tempo concentrado com o Black Jackals e em viagens, do que em casa.

— Também senti a sua.

Eles garantiam esse apartamento para ficarem juntos nos poucos momentos de folga e liberdade, Akaashi abriu a boca recebendo a língua faminta de Bokuto, o namorado se virou em sua direção, mas Akaashi ergueu a mão que explorava as coxas e segurou no peito dele.

— Oh...

Bokuto fez um beicinho quando Akaashi o empurrou gentilmente, a toalha que antes envolvia seu corpo fora chutada pele próprio Bokuto, sedento por atenção.

— Calma. — Akaashi levantou-se e girou as pernas por cima do outro, os dedos habilidosos esfregaram o queixo de Bokuto adorando a aspereza dele. — Gostei tanto quando vi você matando a bola no peito... tanto... que fiquei pensando muito em uma coisa...

Sentado sobre a barriga de Bokuto, Akashi sorriu levemente, ele se empurrou de leve esfregando os testículos em cima do estômago do namorado e Bokuto separou os lábios formando um “O” surpreso quando seu olhar lúdico caiu sobre o formato na cueca boxer desenhado pelo membro ereto de Akaashi.

— Oh! — Os olhos de Bokuto cintilaram de curiosidade e excitação, ele sentiu uma fisgada no membro que antes era só uma semiereção, agora a um passo de uma total glória, mas nada comparado com o pau de Akaashi, que depois de desprezar a boxer, estava nu e apontava direto para seu rosto. — Wow, seu pau está animado!

Bokuto dobrou os joelhos e suas mãos seguraram a cintura de Akaashi

Os olhos azuis de Akaashi estavam focados em Bokuto quando ele esticou a mão pegando um frasco de lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira, uma boa quantidade foi aplicada na base de seu pênis, nos testículos e, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual, ele deslizou a mão melada pelo peito de Bokuto.

— Ahhh... Akaashi... — Os dedos de Bokuto fecharam-se como garras na cintura do moreno. — Tá quentinho...

Akaashi sorriu, era aquele sorriso pequeno que faziam seus olhos azuis piscarem lentamente, os cílios esconderam a íris por um momento e então o calor no peito de Bokuto não vinha só do lubrificante que aquecia.

— Vai esquentar mais... Kou...

Bokuto mordeu os lábios quando a bunda de Akaashi pressionou seu tórax, totalmente sentado em seu peito o moreno escorregou experimentalmente o pênis na camada molhada que acabara de criar.

Akaashi deslizou o membro pelo espaço entre os peitorais, Bokuto fazia sons contentes e arrebatados como uma coruja excitada, ele segurava Akaashi com força, tentando mantê-lo no lugar, as investidas do moreno começaram a ficar mais ágeis e rápidas, Akaashi inclinou o peito para frente e a cabeça para trás, ondulando o corpo.

Bokuto estava perdido com a visão do namorado fodendo seus peitorais, sentia-se tão adorado que não cabia em si, seu pau latejava, mas estava longe de explodir porque queria ver o rosto em êxtase de Akaashi.

As mãos de Akaashi se apoiaram em cada lado dos ombros de Bokuto, ele voltou o rosto enfrentando o namorado, sorria em meio ao frenesi do coito, sentiu seus testículos apertarem quando ele abaixou-se.

— Kou...

Entendendo o chamado Bokuto se ergueu levemente encontrando os lábios de Akaashi, foi um beijo bagunçado porque de alguma maneira Akaashi se manteve fodendo impiedosamente entre os vales dos peitos de Bokuto, eles se afastaram e um filete de saliva os mantinha conectados, então Akaashi se empurrou e a ponta do pênis molhado foi direto para a boca aberta de Bokuto, que não perdeu tempo.

Akaashi sentiu a língua de Bokuto rodando rapidamente na cabeça de seu pau e apertou os dentes nos lábios, reunindo com as mãos os peitorais de Bokuto e os apertando contra toda a sua extensão.

— Keiji... você é tão lindo...

As coxas de Akaashi estavam tensas quando ele se empurrou uma e outra vez, as mãos fortes de Bokuto alavancaram seu corpo forçando seu pênis a penetrar profundamente nos lábios carnudos, Akasshi não pensou duas vezes e fodeu sem piedade.

— Ahhh... Ah, K-Kou...

Ele sentia os testículos apertarem rente ao peito quente, Bokutou deixou que o pau molhado escapasse e um filete de saliva ou pré-gozo, talvez os dois, ficou pendurado sustendo a ligação dele, Akaashi deslizou mais de encontro àquela boca, Bokuto sem conseguir ficar parado movia o namorado como podia, porque o clímax dele estava tão perto...

Então, de repente Akaashi parou, extraindo o membro dos lábios de Bokuto ele se afastou.

— Keiji... e-eu fiz algo errado?! — Bokuto choramingou sentando na cama, Akaashi girou as pernas saindo do peito do namorado, respirando rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de dar mil voltas na quadra igual aos tempos onde ele era o levantador favorito de Bokuto. — Volta! Vou ficar quietinho a partir de agora, prometo...!

— Se continuasse, isso acabaria muito rápido... — Akashi reuniu suas testas suadas, Bokuto suspirou sentindo os mamilos sensíveis sendo tocados pela mão de Akaashi. — E... você é tão gostoso, Kou... não quero que acabe agora...

A mão de Akaashi voou nos cabelos grisalhos e ele puxou Bokuto para um beijo, a língua praticamente açoitando a do outro, provando sua textura aveludada e o próprio gosto dele que ainda estava pregado na superfície da língua gostosa de seu namorado tão talentoso.

Bokutou ergueu o pescoço, e Akaashi desceu sua língua por ali, provando a curva entre o ombro e a orelha, depois os mamilos, Bokuto segurou seus cabelos macios, acariciando-o, mas em seguida seu corpo todo estremeceu, porque a mão de Akaashi encontrou seu pênis e o tocou, movendo-o para cima e para baixo..

— Ahhh...

O gemido de Bokutou navegou direto para o pênis de Akaashi e ele brincou mais um pouco enquanto descia os lábios na boca de Bokutou novamente, bebendo de seus sons, assistindo Bokuto murmurando e gemendo ali, sentado a sua frente, os olhos azuis focaram nos dourados que estavam escuros de prazer e entrega, Akaashi pensou que essa era uma das mais lindas visões que ele já teve, mas ainda assim...

Ele separou os lábios e Bokutou ficou pendurado nele, a boca molhada e vermelha aberta em um estado de perdição, os olhos enevoados de um prazer que Akaashi sabia, mal havia começado.

Um preservativo foi apanhado da mesinha ao lado, e Akaashi se afastou o bastante do namorado para poder desenrolar o látex em sua extensão, os olhos de Bokuto brilharam de interesse ao ver isso, ele imediatamente sorriu.

— Wow...!!!

Com a cabeça baixa, Akaashi ergueu apenas os olhos azuis brilhantes e o encarou por baixo dos cílios escuros.

— Sim... “wow”. — Ele imitou o tom feliz do namorado e sorriu para ele. — Vem aqui, Kou... vem...

As costas de Akaashi tocaram o colchão e sua cabeça encontrou um travesseiro, ele assistiu Bokutou animado se organizando em cima dele, enquanto Akaashi espalhava uma enorme quantidade de lubrificante em seu pênis revestido.

— Lá vou eu!

O riso brincalhão de Bokuto fez o coração de Akaashi falhar uma batida, não era fácil ter Bokuto alto e musculoso sobre si, mesmo que o ex-levantador fosse poucos centímetros mais baixo, a construção muscular de Bokuto fazia dele um tanque de batalha pronto para uma guerra.

Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Akaashi se escorou levemente ficando meio inclinado em direção a Bokuto, e sentiu-se sendo engolido no calor do namorado.

— Aahhh... Akaahh... shi... — Bokutou desceu os quadris, o aperto em torno de Akaashi era sufocante quando os lábios de Bokuto chegaram até os dele. — Porra, seu pau tá tão duro...

Akaashi o puxou, a boca provando o pescoço e descendo para o mamilo quando Bokuto se esticou, empurrando o traseiro ao encontro da virilha do moreno.

— Tão pronto para você, Kou...

Ele sentiu cada barreira dentro de Bokuto cedendo para ele, o pênis esmagado no calor abrasador, as mãos correram pela cintura de Bokuto o firmando porque ele atirou-se para trás, o pênis úmido e pingando pré-gozo tocou o peito de Akaashi.

As nádegas de Bokuto finalmente tocaram na virilha de Akaashi e ele moveu o namorado, mas Bokutou parecia hiperativo como sempre, e o moreno precisou segurá-lo por um momento.

— Espera... — Ele pediu com o rosto colado no peito de Bokuto, sentindo as batidas do coração de Bokuto diretamente em seu membro. — Você é tão gostoso, Kou... tão lindo... me deixa te apreciar...

Os olhos encapuzados de Akaashi ergueram-se para os castanhos dourados de Bokuto e ele foi agraciado com um sorriso brilhante.

— Keiji... eu sou _tãããoo_ gostoso assim...?

Um tremor nos cantos dos lábios de Akaashi foram o suficiente para uma imensa felicidade explodir no peito de Bokuto, ele abaixou-se e seus cabelos grisalhos ficaram seguros entre os dedos de Akaashi.

— Humm... sim... — Ele rodou os braços apertando Bokuto contra si, a boca dele bem rente a de Bokuto. — Você é muito gostoso...

Akaashi amava ver Bokuto assim no topo, altivo, amado, feliz.

Eles se beijaram e Akaashi permitiu que Bokuto se lançasse contra ele, as mãos de Bokuto o enlaçaram e ele o apertou contra seu peito, se impulsionando sobre o namorado, Akaashi ainda o manipulava, porque nessas horas Bokuto sempre ficava tão cheio de energia que não sabia o que fazer.

— Ahhh... Kei...ji...

Mordendo os lábios com força Akaashi assistiu os lábios separados do namorado em busca do ar, Bokuto respirava rápido, a boca aberta já deixava escapar um fio de saliva e Akaashi o puxou para outro beijo, mas se separou rápido apenas para beber daquela visão magnífica que era seu namorado montando seu pau, o próprio pênis de Bokuto pingava de excitação.

— Mais forte, Kou... só mais um pouquinho... 

Os olhos encobertos de luxúria de Bokuto voltaram-se para Akaashi e Bokuto se impulsionou com mais força, o som erótico ecoando no quarto como uma perfeita sintonia, os peitos de Bokuto tensos assim como suas coxas que circulavam a cintura de Akaashi.

— Ahhh... AaahhKaashi... eu... Keiji... Owwnnn... meu pau vai... aahhh...

O corpo perfeito começou a estremecer, todos os gominhos dos músculos pareciam latejar tanto quanto o interior dele que pulsava ao redor do membro de Akaashi, totalmente enfiado dentro dele, tocando um ponto específico, fazendo Bokuto gemer e então gritar o nome de Akaashi, docemente, sem filtro nenhum.

— AHHH, KEI...JI... AHHH, AAH, PORRA, EU... DEUS, EU AMO... AMO VOCÊ, MMMHHF...

— Vem... eu quero ver você tão lindo assim...

Os olhos de Bokuto brilharam e inevitavelmente um jato de esperma disparou da ponta do pênis intocado, alvejando o peito e a barriga de Akaashi, ele soltou uma das mãos da cintura de Bokuto e apanhou uma boa quantidade do esperma, espalhando em seus lábios como um tipo de batom, provando o gosto, Bokuto continuava se movendo, milhares de palavras incoerentes seguiam o fluxo do coito frenético dele, a ponta do pênis de Akaashi tocando uma superfície dentro de Bokuto que fazia o grisalho cada vez mais incoerente.

— Kou... deus, Kou, eu amo você... amo... tanto...

Akaashi fechou os olhos quando o clímax o engoliu, seu corpo estremecendo junto com o de Bokuto, ele abraçou o namorado, apertando-o contra si, ondas de prazer acachapantes viajavam dele para Bokuto quando suas costas tocaram a guarda da cama e ele puxou o corpo suado e trêmulo de Bokuto contra si.

Um tempinho depois, Bokuto se afastou e apanhou a toalha que antes estivera em sua cintura, ele esfregou-a em seu peito e depois pousou-a em Akaashi, limpando o pescoço e peito dele, descendo até a virilha, o moreno tirou o preservativo, o pênis ainda não tinha desinchado apesar do gozo absurdamente esmagador, na verdade ele se sentia latejar quando as mãos de Bokuto o limparam, os dedos do namorado atenciosamente esfregando a toalha em seu membro e virilha, tocando-o, acariciando.

Eles trocaram um longo beijo, por minutos que pareciam uma vida o jogo que Bokutou protagonizou horas atrás totalmente perdido enquanto estavam aqui nessa bolha onde existiam apenas os dois.

Depois de limpar o namorado e de provar seus lábios tão ardentemente, Bokuto deitou de bruços encarando Akaashi de lado, seu sorriso torto era cativante.

— Keiji... nós ainda não terminamos, né? — Ele lançou um olhar para a virilha do namorado onde uma ereção inquestionável se erguia, corada e desejosa. — Seu pau ainda tá me querendo.

Akaashi sorriu e então assistiu Bokuto apresentando outro preservativo, que ele mesmo faria questão de colocar quando se virou e apanhou das mãos de Bokutou.

— Sempre... sempre querendo você...

Os anos de treino como levantador foram preparação suficiente para enfrentar uma maratona com o namorado, Akaashi agradeceria para sempre por tê-lo encontrado.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Primeira vez escrevendo BokuAka, e sinceramente pensei que escreveria outros casais antes, e também achei que teria de desenvolver bem mais esses dois, mas Bokuto e Akaashi estão tão prontos que eu não resisti à oportunidade de fazer o Akaashi fodendo as Bokutetas, desculpa slow burn, falhei com você. (odeio slow burn, btw kkkkk😄)
> 
> Mas, hein, eles são tão apaixonados, não são?! FODA-SE ELES SÃO MUITO LINDOS! 😍💘
> 
> Se quiserem ler mais pornografia, digo FANFICS da quarentena, procurem nesse link:  
> ~> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/tags/porndivascollab  
> Para mais fics delícias de Haikyuu by @Kjuzera (parceira no #Porndivascollab) aqui  
> ~> https://www.wattpad.com/story/202070338-haikyuu-para-maiores  
> Também tem essa fic que eu li e adorei, vale a pena dar uma olhada (SakuAtsu):  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-escultor-e-o-semideus-grego-18831970
> 
> Quem leu OBRIGADA e não esqueça de COMENTAR!
> 
> Lavem as mãos, se cuidem e se puderem, FIQUEM EM CASA!!
> 
> Melhor parte da Quarentena? Escapismo escrevendo fanfics!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
